HeroScape: Alliance
by Tieblaster
Summary: A fanfiction about the world of HeroScape. Sometimes, to stop a great evil, rivals must band together in order to succeed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroscape or any of their characters, and I am making no profit from this at all.

Well, here's my second story, and this one should go on for a few chapters, unlike my first. So here it goes, enjoy!

* * *

_Though it pains me to do so, I, Thormun, enter into my journal the record of another battle in the war that consumes the land of my beautiful Valhalla, a war for the wellsprings which grant we Kyrie the powers to become Valkyrie, a race of super beings. A war of heroes and creatures, brought from worlds far and wide; a war between the Valkryie generals, Utgar, Jandar, Einar, Ullar, and Vydar; a war going on for months, with no end in sight…_

The hill country of Haerlin, a land filled with rolling hills covered with grass and brush with the occasional plain of tall, green grass, passed beneath Taelord in the evening light as he flew over the campsite of Utgar's orc reconnaissance force. Their mission was to scout the area, in force, to lookout for any forces of one of the other Valkyrie generals, forces who might try to take control of the newfound wellspring. Gliding to the ground on his large, black bat-shaped wings, the blood red Kyrie lieutenant surveyed his troops, which amounted to two squads of four swordsorcs, three squads of three Orc archers, and the Orc commander Tornak on his mount, a velociraptor from the Orcs home planet of Grut.

_--A small army, but large enough to hurt my enemy, especially if we take them by surprise.--_ thought Taelord, not for the first time. --_But we first must find them.--_ He growled in frustration, stroking the blade of his four feet long, single-edged sword, which hungered for the blood of his enemies. Clothed only in his jet-black loincloth; equally dark helmet with two white, downward sloping horns; tarnished gold wristlets; and wrapped leather boots, he was a fearsome sight. Especially after finding no foes in the last five days. Even so, Tornak approached him.

"My lord," grunted Tornak, dismounting his raptor and laying aside his long spear and gray and brown speckled shield, he himself was blue, as all orcs are, "Camp for tonight is set, with no fires that might give away our position, of course, and the perimeter is secure."

"Good, Tornak, but where is the water that is supposed to be nearby? We need to refill our water skins." It had been three days since they had last refilled them and they were running low.

"Mighty Taelord, there is a wide river just beyond the trees to the west. I was just about to order two of my squads to go fill them there." Tornak informed him, bowing in submission.

"Then be quick about it, and if I catch that archer asleep again at his post tonight his skull will decorate a flag post as a warning to others." Satisfied with merely a threat for the moment, Taelord entered his tent, to check his maps and try to predict where he would be able to find any enemy forces to crush, in order to gain Utgar's favor.

Unknown to Taelord or Tornak they were not alone or unobserved. On a hilltop not to far away and under brush cover, the robots who formed the Omicron Sniper squad, Units OS-307, 308, and 309, watched Tornak turn to give the order to his orcs. The Omicron Snipers were part of a robotic species called Solborgs, who came from the planet of Alpha Prime; the Omicrons were mostly white humanoid robots with blue joints, a visor, and a blue jewel in their chests. OS-307 turned to their commander for this mission, Kelda the Kyrie Healer, and said, "This would be the best time to strike, Commander, while their forces are split."

"No, even with those ones going to the river, if that is where they are going, there are still to many. And those who are leaving could just return to help when we attack." The white haired, sliver skinned Kyrie said, shaking her head. Her sliver wings, made of many feathers, were folded behind her. " If we had another squad and could keep the ones who left away, we would stand some chance of defeating them, but not in these circumstances. Right now we can do nothing to stop them." She was clad in a sky blue armored top with long sleeves and blue and sliver armor on her legs, leaving her midriff bare. She set her spear, also sliver, but with a blue grip, against a nearby tree, thinking of what to do.

Her mission was to, first, find and report any units of an enemy force, and second, destroy or weaken them if possible. It looked as if they would only be able to complete the first objective, and though there was no shame in that she wished there was more they could do to help. If only they had a larger force, if only…

"Commander." 309 interrupted her thoughts, "More rival forces within visual range." He pointed to the south, away from the orc encampment. There, Kelda saw a Venoc Warlord and one squad of Vipers, maybe more, moving through the brush. These snake-like creatures served the Valkyrie general Ullar; another of Jandar's rivals for the wellsprings,and peace in Valhalla.While not evil like Utgar, he and his forces, more often then not, actedonly in ways to further their own interests.

With the beginnings of a smile on her face and of a plan in her mind she ordered the Snipers, "Move out. We need to catch up to those warriors, I have an idea."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: I will continue this story only if people review it. So if you want it continued, please review.


	2. Snake Charming

Hi all, sorry about the long wait, but college and work eat up a lot of time. Here's the next chapter anyway, please read and review.

* * *

The Venoc Warlord and his squad of Vipers moved though the hills, their green scales blending in with the undergrowth. They were searching for any followers of one of the other Valkyrie generals who would threaten Ullar's attempt to capture of the wellspring. If they found any, they were to carry out guerilla attacks, ambushing them and inflicting as much damage as they can before beating a hasty retreat. The Warlord and Vipers were well suited for the task though, very few beings in Valhalla could catch them when they ran full speed, and in this foliage they would be hard to find if the enemy did decide to chase them. 

Then, the Warlord froze, and growled to the Vipers, ordering them to hide and watch out. Hearing the beat of wings, he looked to the sky, and saw the Kyrie healer, Kelda, landing. Her actions showed that she wished to parley, so he signaled for his troops to stay hidden, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Greetings, Warlord." Kelda said, speaking carefully, "I assume that you are here because you want the wellspring?"

"Of course, Kelda, do you think we are fools and do not know about it?" the Warlord snarled.

"Of course not, but we are not the only ones who desire it and have the forces to take it. Utgar is here, with greater force than either of our hunting parties. Whatever conflicts we have, Utgar cannot be allowed to succeed, yes? Taelord's force could defeat either of us easily, and then go on to join the main force, making our generals' chances of defeating Utgar's purpose here more remote." Kelda hoped that the Warlord would listen, even though it did not necessarily increase his chances of success.

"Really? What forces does he posses? Where is your proof?" the Warlord snapped, not believing hermerely because she saidthat it was so.

"Here is my proof," she said as she signaled one the Snipers to step forward and ordered, "Unit 307, play the recording of Utgar's forces."

The Warlord scrutinized the hologram that the Omicron then displayed. He could see that the Kyrie spoke the truth, but still did not want to have to work with his rival, even against Utagr. "Do you have a plan? Or do you plan to just my force as bait?"

"Rest assured, that is not the case, Warlord." Kelda said as she began to lay out her plan.

"Very well, Kelda," The Warlord hissed as she finished describing the plan, "We will work together to defeat Taelord's forces, but after that, our alliance is dissolved." Even though he had no other real choice, he was still discontent with his action. His mind began to work to find a way to advance his general's agenda under these circumstances.

"Good, we must move out immediately then, if we are to succeed." Kelda began ordering her Snipers to move out, while keeping an eye on the Warlord, who began doing the same.

To Be Continued...

There ya go, another chapter, even if it is short.


End file.
